young_and_dumbfandomcom-20200214-history
Oliver
Ollie Roth '''(born '''Oliver Roth) is one of two protagonists in Young and Dumb. He is the leader of his circle of friends. Biography "''Alpha male of his friends. Known to be unlucky. Is not a native to California; may have been born in the Midwest. Avid gamer, artist, and novice bassist. Known to have a love for punk rock. Mainly of Germanic and Irish descent." ''―Ollie's official bio Ollie was born in 1999 in the Midwest. As a child, he was diagnosed with ADHD, which troubles him to this day. He was never an athletic child, preferring to stay indoors. He attended many different elementary schools, most of them being charter schools. While he did excel in his classes in these charter schools, he barely made it out of middle school, and even had to go to summer school in freshman year. Overview Physical appearance Ollie is a 16-year-old Eastern Raccoon. He has brown fur with light brown fur on his chest, belly, and muzzle, and dark brown fur around his eyes and on his ears, forearms, hands, calves, feet, and in rings around his tail. He has brown eyes, which are shown as green in promotional materal. Ollie is of lean, lanky build, and stands at 6' tall and weighs 150 lbs. In certain promotional imagery, he also has short, brown hair and a long neck. Ollie's typical outfit consists of a grey hoodie, a black T-shirt, a studded belt, navy blue jeans, and red hi-top sneakers. Sometimes, his T-shirt displays logos on it, such as the Union Jack or punk band logos. Occasionally, he will also wear a turquoise plaid shirt, a white long-sleeved undershirt, and black pants. Personality Ollie is usually a talkative, cheerful guy. He is usually always leading conversations and making jokes. He also possesses a knack for sarcasm. Ollie is a generally friendly guy, and usually gets along with most people he meets. He also possesses a head full of dreams and a slightly bloated ego. Ollie is a punk rocker. He had loved the music since he was young. His favorite station is Underground FM, but he listens to a lot of music, and likes most of the radio stations present. He also is slightly rebellious, and doesn't take many things seriously. He is also a kleptomaniac and has a slight interest in destruction. Ollie is diagnosed with ADHD, which constantly interferes with his schoolwork. As a result, Ollie is shown to be off-task frequently, and holds rather low grades in most of his classes, something that does not seem to concern him. Despite this, Ollie holds an extraordinary memory. Intellectually, he is far beyond his classmates, but socially, not so much. Ollie is also known be unlucky in the series, which is ironic, considering his Irish heritage. Although usually a nice guy on the surface, Ollie does possess a dark side. Ollie is deeply negative and cynical about many things in the world. One notable example is his cynical view of life and religion. Ollie sees life as a meaningless path to prove one's identity, and sees religion as an excuse to keep people from killing themselves. Despite being a liberal, Ollie also shows contempt for politics, viewing them as "a bunch of greedy, backstabbing, lying assholes". Ollie also holds a temper, and when provoked enough, can become a very violent and unlikeable person. Relationships with Others Nick Nick and Ollie are best friends, and have been for over ten years. Nick and Ollie's relationship is a good case "opposites attract", Nick is a quiet, hard-working person, while Ollie is a talkative slacker. However, both boys love art, and both are very intelligent. Chris Ollie and Chris have been friends almost has long as Ollie has been friends with Nick. Ollie and Chris are also really similar in terms of personality. However, Ollie and Chris don't actually interact very much. Milton Ollie and Milton are good friends. However, when Milton usually says or does something dimwitted, Ollie will often remark sarcastically on it. Despite this, the two are on good terms with each other. Chloe Chloe and Ollie are good friends, despite only knowing each other for a short time. Ollie willingly took her under his wing, and became Chloe's first friend at Elsinore High. Due to this, the two have a great relationship and hold a large amount of respect towards each other. Kenneth Ollie's relationship with Kenneth is not very passive, due to Kenneth's frequent bullying of Ollie. However, both characters are rather similar in personality. Jason Like his friend Michael, Jason frequently heckles Ollie and his friends. Ollie sees them as obnoxious and immature, like many of his peers. Michael Like his friend Jason, Michael frequently heckles Ollie and his friends. Ollie sees them as obnoxious and immature, like many of his peers. Nathan Due to the social class differences between Nathan and Ollie, Nathan generally tends to avoid Ollie and his friends. However, when Nathan does speak to Ollie, he speaks casually and coolly, suggesting that Nathan and Ollie have a rather passive relationship. Bella Ollie had a crush on Bella some time ago. Due to this, she will tease him by completely ignoring him and saying hi to Nick instead. Adawolfa Adawolfa and Ollie do not interact very often. However, in Adawolfa's debut, she tells Kenneth to quit bullying Ollie, suggesting some respect towards him. Gallery ollie_bio.png OliCoon2.png Trivia * Ollie displays many traits of his species, including high intellect, being nocturnal, kleptomania, and an interest in destruction. * Ollie is of Irish descent, which is ironic, considering his bad luck. He is also of German descent. ** His color is also green, another reference to his Irish heritage. * Ollie's character is modeled after his voice actor and the series creator, OliCoon. * Ollie drives a white 1970 El Camino. Originally, he drove a dark green 2002 Audi A8. * His favorite stations are Underground FM and Planet Alternative 90.5. * Ollie doesn't frequently use social media, despite having accounts on various social media sites. * Ollie has a girlfriend, though she isn't seen or heard in the series. * Originally, Ollie wore a blue LA Dodgers cap, a purple hoodie with a black t-shirt underneath, cerulean jeans, and white-and-blue sneakers. ** His outfit in the redesign originally had him wearing a grey t-shirt with the logo of Glock Productions, who produces the series.